The Black Illusionist and the Silver Nightingle
by cherryvoiderz
Summary: The balance of the Digital World & several dimensions has been thrown off balance when Madoushi's reincarnation known as the Black Illusionist recaptures all of the Sakura's cards under her name. Just what or who is she after?!
1. Confessed Love and Silver lighted eyes

Disclaimer: We do not own CCS, Beyblade, Digimon... NOTHING!!

Cassidy: BUT ONE DAY, CCS AND BEYBLADE AND DIGIMON WILL BE MINE!!!! FWHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHAHHAAHHAAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!

Natasha: -.-''' *edges away from Cassidy*

Kai: o.o I guess there was too much sugar in her coffee this morning.

Cassidy: *blabs on about how she will take over the world*

Tala: -.-'''''''' *takes out a knife* Kai, if you give her more of those coffee, I'm gonna kill you. *presses knife to Kai's neck*

Kai: O.O AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Cassidy: *skips up in front of Tala and Kai* now, my dear readers, see Kai here? *points to Kai who is about to be murdered by Tala* Read and LEAVE A REVIEW or Kai will be executed by Tala. ~.^

Kai: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_______________________________________________________________________

Title:  The Black Illusionist

Chapter title:  Confessed love and Silver lighted eyes. 

Done by: Natasha Peterson

Edited by: Cassidy 

~~~ Dream Sequence ~~~

"Help me…" Sakura was suspended amongst a midst of clouds. In front of her, Dream, Fight, and Sweet cards were floating around her. Each of them had an expression on their faces – the sick expression of pain and sorrow. Sakura hated to see someone in pain or in total sorrow and during the heat of this moment, it was no exception. What's even worst, seeing her card's expression in their full form, made her heart break with misery and emphatic reactions began to work around her heart.

"How can I help you? What's going on?!" Sakura yelled.

~~~ In reality ~~~

Kero watched as Sakura yelled and tossed around in her 'peaceful' sleep.

"How can I help you?" She yelled, "What's going on?!"

DING-DONG

Kero heard the doorbell and then opened the door, revealing a panting chestnut haired boy looking down the floor.

"Gaki! What are **_YOU _doing here?" Kero growled.**

"I… sensed… something… from-" But Syaoran's sentence was cut off by a glass shattering feminine scream. For a moment, Syaoran thought that it was Meiling who came back from the dead to hunt him down but it turned out to be…

"NNNOOOOO!!!!" 

15 year old Daidouji Tomoyo, a pretty teenage girl with flowing purple hair, raced up towards them with a torn yellow dress she wore during the previous Nadeshiko Festival.

"The washing machine blew up and my dress that was inside it, blew up too!" Tomoyo wailed.

Syaoran and Kero sweatdropped.

"Damn…I thought the washing machine was gonna blow her up too…." Syaoran said to himself in his head. 

At this point, Sakura was already wide awake from the noises downstairs and so, she got herself dressed and ready for school. Running downstairs in her school uniform and backpack, she raced past Kero and all.

"Hi Syaoran! Hi Kero! Hi Tomoyo!" she squealed hyperly. "Ohayo Gozainmasu Desuka Tomodachi!"

"Ohayo Sakura!" The trio greeted back. 

Sakura cursed herself for being late to school over a stupid dream. She wasn't the only one late, Tomoyo and Syaoran soon found themselves racing along with Sakura school.

When they reached school, Syaoran and Sakura went to their class together while Tomoyo parted to her classroom whereby Eriol is waiting for her. Syaoran and Sakura, as usual, were blushing hard because both of them are secretly head-over-heels for each other, but they've not confessed yet.

"Umm… Sakura?"  Syaoran spoke in a shaky tone. His face was bright red and his body was covered in sweat even though it was a cold autumn's morning. 

"Hai?" Sakura asked, smiling and blushing too.

"Willyougooutwithme?" Syaoran nervously spoked, too fast.

"Hai!" Sakura smiled, "I'd love too!"

"Ya gatta! I'll pick you up tomorrow night at seven?" Syaoran smiled, realising that this is the best day of his life.

"Hai!" Sakura tiptoed to Syaoran and kissed lightly on his chocolate flavoured lips and parted to her seat, smiling widely.

"She kissed me… SHE KISSED ME!" Syaoran jumped with joy and parted to his seat, getting weird stares from nearby students. 

"Gee…Li is really high today…" Said a student.

"Yeh…must be his coffee." Said the other student.  

Unknown to the pair, Tomoyo was hiding behind a wall with a camcorder in hand. Even though her favourite dress was shredded to pieces by a stupid washing machine, nothing ever cheers her up like watching her favourite couple in action.

Hidden behind a corner, a girl with red hair and a boy with silver and blue hair looked at each other then at Sakura and Syaoran then back at each other. 

"Why can't we be like that?" The girl wailed.

"Because you have bad breathe."  Replied the boy.

"WHAT?!!!!!!!" 

"Minna! Settle down! We're about to get started here!" Sensei Terenda ordered.

Immediately, there was a mad scramble of teenage students all rushing to get to their respective places. Daidouji Tomoyo switched her camera off and get settled down in her usual place-right behind the class. There was something exciting brewing in Sensei Terenda's eyes and the students could definitely sense it.

"Students, we have 4 new students joining our school today. Two of them will be joining our class." 

Excited murmurs filled the air once more as a girl and a boy of their age entered the room slowly.

~ Another Class ~

"Students, I would like to announce that we have 4 new students joining our school and we have 2 of the 4 with us. They are Natasha Peterson and Taichi Yagami from America. Let's welcome them!" Ms Kaho announced as two teenagers of the same age entered the class.

One had long auburn hair and emerald eyes just like Sakura and the other has short messy auburn hair and brown eyes. The students sent silent whispers around the class about them. Most of the boy students were gazing at the girl whilst the girl students gaze at the boy. (A/N: they're single mind you!)

Sakura and Syaoran felt two strong auras from the students but brushed it off immediately. 

"What's with me today!?" Sakura scolded herself silently in her mind. 

"It must've been that kiss she gave me." Syaoran told himself. "My senses are going insane!!!! AHHH!"

Max Mizuhara, the blonde Canadian transferred student from American who sits at the back of the class, drooled at the sight of Natasha as she introduced herself further to the class. He wasn't really aware that Taichi was glaring at him as he introduced himself to the class. Not only Max is drooling, so are all the other single guys in the class. 

When their introduction has ended, Ms Kaho told Natasha to take the vacant seat beside Sakura on her left while Taichi sat beside Max on his right, whom is behind Sakura.

"Hello," Natasha smiled, "Sakura,"

"Huh? How'd you know my name?" Sakura questioned, getting a little nervous. Something wasn't really right down there…

"Meet me later during recess; I'll explain everything to you, Syaoran, Tomoyo and Eriol, okay?" Natasha grinned.

"Err… Okay," that was the answer that Sakura could only voice out before Kaho began her lessons for the day…

~ At the same time in the other class ~

"Please introduce yourselves further to the class."

Tomoyo's eyes wander towards the boy. He was pretty tall and extremely muscular for his age. Naoko was already in her own dream world, staring at this particular boy. Beside her, an extremely annoyed Yamazaki felt like punching the lights out of the new boy when he found out that his girlfriend, Chiharu, was not paying attention to his theories but gazing at the male newcomer.

The boy didn't seem to notice that all the girls in class are staring at him and drooling. He did wince a bit when he heard a girl whispered, "I'm gonna marry him, one day!"

"My name's Kai Hiwatari and I'm a transfer 10th grade from Balvak Abbey High," said the boy, bowing politely. (A/N from Cassidy: err….I cannot spell the name of that baka abbey the Demolition Boys lived in -.-' *dodges a kitchen sink thrown by Kai* . it wasn't my fault that everything there was written in Russian!!!!) 

Immediately, Eriol, who was sitting right beside Tomoyo, perked up. _'So_ _he's a transfer student from __Russia__,' he thought._

"My name's Cassidy Silverlight Hiwatari, also a transfer 10th grade from Balvak Abbey High," said the red head girl, calmly but loud enough for everyone to hear. Some of the boys were already edging around in their seats and whispering. Most girls were soft and shy but this one was athletic and confident. Shyness was definitely not one of her attributes! 

A random student rose up his hand and asked Sensei Terenda if he could ask the new students a question. Sensei Terenda nodded and this random student made no hesitation to fire his question away.

"Are you both, like, siblings?" he asked Cassidy.

Kai simply leaned his back against the blackboard and closed his eyes. To show the class his 'I don't give a bloody damn about you assholes down' attitude, he even crossed his arms.

Cassidy laughed gently at the random kid. "We're not siblings, it might be hard to explain this to you but I'm his fiancée."

Several gasps aroused from the crowd of student and even got a sort of disapproving frown from Sensei Teranda who certainly didn't approve the idea of kids getting engaged at a young age. But hey…what can he say? They're Russians afterall…

"Damn! He's taken!" Tomoyo giggled playfully and jabbed Eriol on his ribs but saw that Eriol had a serious frown on his face signifying that he was very deep in his own thoughts. Eriol felt a strange but familiar presence around the two new Russian students. 

'Something about that girl is very familiar…' he told himself as Cassidy took the vacant seat beside him on his left and Tomoyo and Kai was allocated right beside Naoko who was getting more scary with hyper ness by the minute. 

"Hello, you must be Hiiragizawa Eriol," Cassidy smiled, evilly.

"Err… Yes," Eriol replied nervously, staring into Cassidy's deep blue eyes.

"I have a feeling that we'll be seeing each other very often," Cassidy suddenly spoke up in a deep tone towards Eriol, "…..Clow Reed," she finished off her sentence in a low pitch. Eriol even swore that Cassidy's eyes changed into the shade of sliver as that eerie scene want on!

"Today, we'll be having a short test on Direct and Inverse Variations," Sensei Terenda cut off the class's thoughts, receiving several grumbles and moans from the students. 

Cassidy's eyes cold silver eyes immediately changed back to warm blue ones as she turned away from a VERY scared and shivering Eriol Hiiragizawa. "I hate Mathematics…" grumbled Cassidy, slamming her red head against the desk.

~ Recess time, after both classes have finished with whatever their lessons they were having before recess time. Yeh, I know, it's a long title. Life is hard. =p ~

"So, what do you want to talk to me and my tomodachi about?" Sakura questioned.

"Please do not be perplexed about it, but, unfortunately, I think you would." Natasha paused, "I'm your elder sister, Sakura."

To be continued on CHAPTER TWO!!! 

Kai: *Still having the knife pressed against his throat by Tala.* gawd…that last sentence sounds soo cheap! LIKE DARK VADER's "LUKE! I AM YOUR FATHER!" thingy! 

Tala: -.-' *starting to slouch* I'm tired from standing like this all night. Can I go now?

Cassidy: ^.^ of course…NOT! 

Tala: . I'M TIREEEEEEEED!

Cassidy: you're a cyborg, stand proud!

Tala: I DUN WANNA BE A CYBORG!

Kai: o.o dude, you're already are. 

Tala: o.o; I forgot about that.

Cassidy: ahh…readers…please read and review…or er…*tries to think of a threat* OR TALA WILL NEVER REST! FWHAAHHAAH

Kero: and all flames will be tossed into a room with Firey card and will die a slow and painful death. 

Yue: AND HAVE AN UNEASY AFTERLIFE! *hyper from pepsi blue*

Cass: YEP! ^.^

Kai: -_- oh gawd….insane humans…everywhere…

Tala: -.-' life is hard. VERY hard. 


	2. Evil at Penguin Park rises

Disclaimer: As mentioned before in Chapter 1, we, Natasha and Cassidy, do not own Beyblade, CCS or Digimon!

Kai: -_-''' thank god.

Cass: BUT ONE DAY! I WILL RULE OVER BEYBLADE! AND KAI HIWATARI AND THE DEMOLITION BOYS(minus Ian and Spenser) WILL BE MIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MMMMWWWWUUUUUAAAAAHHAHAHHAHAHAHA!!!

Max: o.o and I thought I was hyper.

Kenny: naw, the tables have turned.

~*~ In the previous Chapter ~*~

"Please do not be perplexed, but I think you would," Natasha paused, absorbing the curious looks from the group had on his or her face. "I'm your elder sister, Kinomoto Sakura"

Story title: The Black Illusionist and The Silver Nightingle

Chapter title: Evil at Penguin Park rises!

Done by: Natasha Peterson

Edited by: Cassidy Silverlight

~*~ Recess Time ~*~

"Sis… sis… sister?" Sakura stuttered in amazement.

"What? She can't have an elder sister!" Syaoran protested. "Your family name isn't Kinomoto! There's no way you can be her elder sister!"

"Yeh! Give it up and go home!" Eriol, who was now pissed off at the sudden change of events in his daily life, snapped at poor Natasha.

"Please… Please! Onegai! No shouting!" Natasha said. "I will explain if only we go to a quieter place." Natasha whispered to the group.

Soon after, the group went to the back of the school building and they settled down by a cherry-blossom tree.

"Right, now, I'm Sakura's elder sister because I was given away at birth to our mother's sister, Nadehiko Peterson." Natasha paused, letting the group sink in her words slowly.

"But why would my… no… OUR mother do such a thing?" Sakura asked in bewilderment.

"Nadehiko, my foster mother didn't have any children before me, so, our mother gave me away and she brought me up in America." Natasha explained.

"Then why is your family name, Peterson?" Syaoran questioned.

"Nadehiko married an American here in Tomoeda and so they moved to America because my foster father works there," Natasha paused again. She seemed to hesitate in telling them the full details after seeing multiple puzzled faces that all screamed out the expression of 'is this some kinda joke?' looks. "When I was 5, Nadehiko taught me Japanese."

"That explains why you were able to speak in our language fluently." Tomoyo said.

Natasha nodded. "When I was 14, Nadehiko told me the whole truth about my true identity and about my younger sister, Sakura and my elder brother, Touya. She told me to help you with your cardcaptoring skills because there is a new evil brewing up in Tomoeda and we'll have to work together as team in order to defeat this new evil."

Syaoran shrugged. "And I thought my mom was weird when it comes to cardcaptoring."

"That means your mom isn't a foreigner to the world of cardcaptors?" Natasha asked.

"Yeh, my mom back in Hong Kong, knows about the cards and Cardcaptoring too… just like yours." Syaoran explained.

"THIS IS SO EXHILIRATING!" Tomoyo squealed, with her video cam in hand.

"Nice introduction peoples." Eriol was leaning back against the tree. "So now what about this 'new evil'? Don't we just have enough of that crap?"

"I'm not too sure about what this new evil is either. But I've sensed his presence a few times. According to what my senses told me, this new evil cardcaptor draws out energy from the clow cards for his own uses." Taichi explained. "I also heard that he has a partner in this crime."

"Not too sure about that," Natasha continued. "But this dude is after my cards."

"Cards? You have your own cards?" Sakura's eyes went wide.

"That's the problem… you caught all the cards when I was in training and there wasn't any left for me."

Everyone anime drops at this point. (minus Natasha and Taichi)

"Smart. But how are you gonna protect your deck of cards when you don't even have ONE IN THE FIRST PLACE?" Eriol raised his tone at the sweatdropping Taichi and Natasha.

_I'm sensing something, like an aura, no! TWO AURAS! But, I can't put my finger to what it is!_ Natasha thought but soon brushed it off.

"I'll unlock my staff and… we'll see what happens, because I don't know what gonna happen next!" 

Everybody anime drops again, this time, minus Natasha.

Natasha then held her key up. It was silver and ice blue in colour and its design made no difference to Sakura's very own except for the silver heart and a blue crystal teardrop in the middle of the heart.

Holding the key up, the auburn haired girl began to chant the ancient incantation to release the power stored within the magical key.

"O key of silver love, with strength's of angels above and grace of rainbow's curve. I command you to unseal and release the silver tears traped within! Reveal!"

A reasonably long staff appeared in her hands and its features were more or less likely, exactly like the Star wand Sakura used but it was silver in colour.

Sakura gazed in awe at the beauty of the shiny staff when suddenly, a bright light surrounded the group and the entire Star cards floated from Sakura's pocket and encircled themselves around Natasha. After 3 rounds, the cards divided themselves into 2 packs, one being the Star Cards that belonged to Sakura whilst the other was a blue deck of cards known as the "The Tear Deck" which was obviously, none other than Natasha's deck of cards.

In the process, Eriol, Sakura, Syaoran, Taichi and Natasha felt two strong auras but brushed it off because of the excitement filling the dull air.

After a while, the light died down and the 2 deck of cards returned to its respective mistress.

For Natasha, HER deck of cards floated into her hands and formed another eye-blinding glow, causing everyone to shut their eyes even two other pairs of eyes that were hidden from the group's sight. Very soon, Natasha could feel the weight of a book on her hands. Opening her eyes slowly, she could see that a some sorta blue clow book was lying down there in her two palms and it had a unique tear drop clasp as a lock.

"This is helluva amazing!" Sakura squealed.

"This is twice as better than recording the battles Sakura had!" Tomoyo was jumping up and down with her shock proof camera in hand. Sakura suddenly got a feeling that Tomoyo was marking her battles as 'boring'.

"Hey, hey! Hey!" Another feminine voice popped from the new Clow Book in Natasha's hands.

"What the…" Syaoran was about to draw out his sword when a huge, majestic looking white tiger appeared from the book. Everyone could tell that it was female from the voice and the looks of the white tiger. Her armour was like those of Keroberos but it has blue sapphire gems glittered on the coat of the grey armour.

"Err… the guardian beast of the seal number two?" Sakura suggested sheepishly.

"Oh, gomen! Oh, quite close Sakura. Her name's Kleo, Kleoberos. Guardian of Tears and Love!" Natasha boasts.

RRRRIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGG

"There goes the school bell." Kleo moaned. "And I was just getting out for some fresh air."

The others laughed as Natasha commanded her new guardian to return back to the Tear Book. (**A/N: yeh, it's called the Tear Book. GOT ANY PROBLEMS WITH THAT? *towers over readers in a scary way*)**

Unknown to the group, a pair of crimson red eyes and another pair of icy blue ones were watching their every move… but forgotten to hide their auras a little lower which made Natasha earlier, sensed their auras. Luckily, she brushed it off.

~*~ Behind a peach-blossom tree that is allocated not far from the Sakura tree the group were at previously ~*~

Two students – a girl with red hair and a boy with silver and blue hair – sitting side by side on top a tree branch.

"So, they've finally sensed a presence from us." The girl said, eyes gleaming in an insane shade of icy blue to silver. "Too bad, they assumed that the one who is sending out all those presence is a BOY."

"Naw, they'll just have to keep this up with that stupid thought of that and they'll be dead in no time at all, that is, if we're lucky enough." The crimsoned eyed boy replied as he scooped the girl up into his arms and carried her down from the tree branch.

"Aww… you NEVER fail to have good ideas in your head." The girl giggled as she leaped down from the boy's arms. Together, they walked back to their class, hand in hand.

~*~ Back to Natasha and co. ~*~

Class went on smoothly for Natasha and our err… heroes and err… friends. Yeh… friends.

Natasha had told Sakura and the rest that they need to have a meeting right after school for a strategy against the new-evil-brewing-cradcaptor that she had told them about earlier. After what seemed like eternity, school finally ended and the group made their way towards Sakura's house for the strategy meeting.

~*~ Kinomoto Residence ~*~

"Wow! I thought you lived in an apartment!" Natasha squealed, receiving several 'anime drops' on the ground from the group. "What?"

"Why are you always tagging us along?" Syaoran asked in his lazy drawl.

"Because I am Natasha's partner and I am also her guardian! That's why." Taichi said casually, as if he was forecasting the next day's weather report.

"HE SI YOUR WWWWHHHHHHAAAAAATTTT????" The group screamed, causing poor Taichi to crash onto the floor form his spot on Sakura's sofa.

It was a lucky thing that Touya and Fujitaka Kinomoto were out overseas for a month, leaving the group surrounded with echoes everywhere and alone in the silence of the house. (Scary!)

"Hey! Hey! Cool down already!" Natasha yelled, pulling Taichi up to his feet. "He's something like your tomodachi, Yukito-san who has Yue-san inside of him. Taichi's guardian name is Yain."

Taichi sighed heavily, "Tell me Daidouji-sama, is that so exhilarating?"

"HAI! It is!" Tomoyo squealed happily into Taichi's ears, causing his hair to stand on ends.

Suddenly, Eriol, Sakura, Syaoran, Taichi and Natasha jerked up, leaving a poor Tomoyo, extremely clueless and left out.

"Did you guys feel it?" Sakura asked, unleashing her staff soon after.

"I definitely could." Natasha said before lowering her head and closing her eyes to sense the presence better.

_I wonder how she can sense something that far… _Eriol thought to himself. _This presence is dark but it's so faint and quite hidden… yet to her, this sensation is crystal clear to her. She must be very powerful…_

_She is Eriol-kun, she has trained hard and she is actually powerful than you Syaoran and Sakura combined… _a voice echoed in Eriol's mind which startled him but soon he brushed it off.

"It's at Penguin Park!" Natasha yelled.

"I sense it too! It IS at the pa-"

"KKKEEEEERRRRROOOOOO-SSSSAAAAMMMMMAA!!!" Natasha squealed, squishing him to her hearts content.

"AAAAHHHHH!! BREATHE! CAN'T BREATHE!" Kero screamed.

"Will you two save the hugging for later?" Syaoran pulled Natasha away from the airless Kero. "We have a card to capture!"

At this point, Kleo popped out form behind Kero, waiting for Natasha to climb onto her back.

"Who's she…" Kero floated dreamily to Kleo.

Taichi and Natasha hopped onto Kleo's back and flew out of the opened sliding door.

_Just watching her made me feel so… ah… soooo… GOOD! _Kero thought wildly in his mind.

Sakura and Tomoyo giggled as Tomoyo recorded Kero's love-sick expression which was totally a rare sight indeed!

"Hey… can we get this done and overwith!" Eriol barked, sending Kero back into the world of reality.

Eriol pulled Tomoyo up to an already fully transformed Spinel Sun's back and flew off to the park right after Kero transformed into Keroberos to carry the now blushing Syaoran and Sakura as they have to hug each other for dear life.

~*~ Penguin Park ~*~

"Ahh… I am beginning to smell 4 little disgusting brats heading this way."

A girl with flowing red hair sat atop a lamp post. On a tree branch not far from the lamp post stood a boy with silver and blue hair.

"I can feel them too… funny thing Hoshi hasn't come back yet," said the boy.

"Grr… this plan better work!" The girl scowled.

~*~  Somewhere near the park ~*~

A handsome teenage boy about the age of 18 leaned back against the graffiti decorated walls, in his right hand was a can of coke and under his left arm, he clutched onto a skateboard.

He wore baggy khaki cargo pants, very loose dark blue T-shirt with a black singlet inside it, black Nike air shoes, a metal chain around his neck that had a symbol of the Yin-Yang and a bulky digital G-shock on his left wrist. (A/N: ALL THE BRANDS ARE REGISTERED AND DOES NOT BELONG TO US! THANK YOU!)

He might be taken in for just another skater in the streets… or IS HE?

WHIZZ

Keroberos, Spinel and Kleo flew overhead, their movements were swift and graceful.

The skater boy removed his headphones and glanced up into the sky.

"So… they have arrived… I hope you are there too Yue… I will be awaiting your challenge…" the boy smirked evilly as he placed his headphones back on and made his way towards the park, with the beats of 9 inch nails music blaring into his ears…

To be continued in Chapter 3…


	3. One more addiction

Disclaimer: We do not own CCS, Beyblade, Digimon… NOTHING!! We only own the computer and the computer desk.

**_Extra notes from Cassidy:_** It has come to my attention that this fic is a little bit confusing and that could be the main point to why we're not getting any reviews (or flamers).

Dilandau: FLAMERS?!?! MOOOOEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRROOOOOOOO!!!! *barges in with flamethrower*

O.O EPP! Dilly-chan! Go back home! I still need ya for my **_search for serebii_ fic!**

Akira: -.- no way. He tried to toast me 5 times today.

Neo: you deserve to have some 'sun tan' anyways. Anyways, have you ever noticed that Akira and the other Guard Tamers NEVER get tan in the Digimon world 2 games after 6 hours of squad training everyday under the hot sun? And Akira's hair changes from red to blond while his eyes changes from silver to blue randomly like Cass? 

-.- duh! He's my lil bro! *whaps Akira with paper fans* 

Akira: x.x''' 

T.K: HE COPIED MY LOOK!

Anyways, as I was saying before these psychos came in. This is a major freestyler RPG based fic so REVIEW! Not that I care but Natasha loves reviews. I don't care if anyone reviews it because I write for the sake and fun of it.

Hoshi: *drunk on pepsi blue* BOW TO ME! I OWN BEYBLADE, DIGIMON AND CARDCAPTOR SAKURA!!!

Kai: you don't even know how to pull a ripcord in a Beyblade battle. 

Hoshi: I'M LIKE A BIIIIIIIIRD! I DUNNU WHEREEEE I AMMMM FLLLLLYYYYYYIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGG!!!!! *jumps out the window*

Yue: o.O *pops heads out the window* hey Hoshi, remember to send us a postcard when you are in your afterlife ok? 

Hoshi: FWAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAH *falling down*

…..while I deal with my insane guardians…the disclaimer Hoshi was trying to say is that **we don't own Cardcaptor Sakura, Beyblade or Digimon. If I did, the world shall end and die a horrible death.**

**_In the previous chapter….._****__**

"So… they have arrived… I hope you are there too Yue… I will be awaiting your challenge…" the boy smirked evilly as he placed his headphones back on and made his way towards the park, with the beats of 9 inch nails music blaring into his ears…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Chapter title:  One more addiction

Done by: Natasha Peterson

Edited by: Cassidy

~~ Penguin Park ~~

As the group made their long awaited descent, the whole park is now made of metal, from the slide of the playground to the trees and to the luscious dew coated grass beneath their feet. 

_It's the Metal Card…_

The strong tingling sensation of that particular clow card caused the heads of the Cardcaptors to jerk up upon the strong burning forces of wild magic running free around the area they were all in.

…All except for Daidouji Tomoyo who doesn't possess any forms of magical powers and therefore – she couldn't sense that particular feeling like her other friends. 

"This is gonna be sooooo cool!" she squealed for the 100th time that day. She focused the camera lenses onto the gang, trying to get a rare shot of the group by the shining blue light of the moon. Secretly, in her heart, she was really enjoying the way Eriol's posture was, the way the gleaming rays of the moon was reflecting his hair….

"…..I wonder what in the world we do ISN'T exciting to her…" Taichi sighed, glancing at the violet haired girl who was attached to her video camera.

"Oh….that will be VERY hard…" Sakura smirked playfully. "For you see…Tomoyo-chan here finds everything and everyone interesting."

"………scary….." 

The group laughed but their laughter and happy moments- 

**(((Impmon: HAPPY MOMENTS?!**** **note: Impmon is Cassidy's hentai muse** **

**Everyone: O.O;;; AHHHHHHH**

**Cass: AWWW SHUT UP! I AM BOUND TO MAKE MY APPEARANCE IN THE NEXT PARAGRAPH! *whaps Impmon and locks him up in a Digimon dungeon for interrupting the holy-yet not so holy- authoress…* **

**Taichi: …..scary…**

**Hoshi: Is that the only thing he says?**

**Taichi: …scary….**

**Hoshi: ARGHHH!!**

**Cass: NOW BACK TO THE FIC!!! -.-' *Shoves the muses out*)))**

"Did you feel that Taichi?" Natasha asked, shivering with fear but brushed it off as soon as she remembered to be brave at all times and showing fear while Cardcaptoring isn't acceptable for fear is what the enemy takes advantage of. 

"Yes I do, he can't be back right?" Taichi asked, looking around 360 degrees, trying to detect where the enemy's location was by its strong magical presence.

"No idea that he has… But still, is he on to the challenge?!" Natasha nervously asked as the sensation grew stronger. 

****

**_'He IS here, and he isn't alone. He has a partner with him!'_** Eriol thought silently to himself as he braced himself for the impact of battle.

The reincarnation of Clow was right! The sudden change of distance and strong increase in sensation of magical powers made the captors heads turned towards the North-west direction where two figures were seen, sitting on top a high lamp post. Through the dark binding shadows of the night, Eriol's foresight could make out the figure of a girl and a figure of a boy sitting …**_snuggling_** …closely against each other, balancing so perfectly on that steep small line of metal the lamp post had to offer.  

"It's…a girl?" Natasha gasped in awe at the girl hidden in the shadows.

Taichi sweatdropped. "There goes the whole of woman hood."

"Great…we're probably gonna have to deal with an old witch." Eriol groaned, suddenly thinking of Madoushi.

"Or an old bat." Tomoyo chimed in.

"Either that or we're gonna end up dealing with a total bitch face." Syaoran glared at the figures.

"So you've finally showed up." replied the female figure.  "I must thank you all for the compliment you have on me. First of all, I am not old and I am not a witch."

"Oh…you're so welcomed." Syaoran shot back sarcastically. 

Natasha and Eriol was right, it was a girl!

Slowly, the girl stood up with her partner and placed her hands on her hips. "I was beginning to think that you were giving up on catching the metal card."

That was when an obvious fact smacked Taichi in the head. How could Natasha be so dense not to notice it? Ok, so it wasn't Natasha alone, but everyone!?

"CASSIDY!" Taichi yelled. "Holy Jeebus! Tell me that, that isn't really you?"

"Now that you've mention it, she does look a lot like Cass." Said a random individual from the group.

True enough to Taichi's words; their enemy had long flowing red hair with twisted red locks dangling from a tight and high ponytail on her head. She wore a gothic long strapless black dress with high parting splits on the middle of the skirt, high enough to see a bit of matching denim black shorts she was wearing underneath. On her waist was a dangling chain belt with a small icon of a skull. All in all, metal chains were wrapping this dark card mistress around as if it was a shawl of some kind. **(A/N: Think, LadyDevimon who has chains all over her outfit.)******

Her partner on the other hand, had dark blue hair that somewhat resembles those of Eriol's hair if it weren't for the spikier way it was styled in. To top off the differences, the enemy's partner had silverish blue fringe that framed the front of his hair.  

"YOU!" Eriol pointed out.

"Yes, ME!" Cassidy pointed out, fiddling with the ends of her long red ponytail. "I am who you think I am. The magical force that you've sensed came not from me but from him."  She pointed to the male beside her. "Don't ever underestimate the knowledge of the Black Illusionist." 

The male drew back from the forbidding shadows of the moonlight and held out a fancy pocket knife and chanted something under his breath. Almost instantly, the small harmless pocket knife transformed into a huge gunblade with a small symbol of a phoenix carved in blood red Ruby at its trigger like hilt.

Taichi gulped as he found Cassidy's partner in crime aimed his weapon towards the group.

"Run while you can." Said the male in a monotone voice.

"….I'll give you my university money if the one standing up there with the gunblade isn't Kai Hiwatari."

Kai smirked. "Ok, I am not Kai. Happy?"

"No?" Taichi hid behind Natasha in anime style and huggled her until she was out of air. "WE'RE GONNA FUCKING DIE!!!!!!!!"

Natasha was fighting to get out of Taichi's grip. "CHILL!!!!" 

Eriol swept gracefully over to the front of the group and held his staff in a defensive combat manner. "Everyone on earth dies after a certain amount of time. That's just a natural life chain. But one thing for sure – I am not going to die being killed by this blue haired Russian bastard and his bitch here." 

"Oh really, Eriol?" Kai conked his gunblade so that its nozzle was RIGHT at Eriol's forehead.

"ERIOL!!!!" Tomoyo screamed and ran up to his side. 

"Stay back Tomoyo!" Eriol yelled and tried to shove the purpled haired girl aside.

"No! I am going to fight with you!" Tomoyo slapped Eriol across the face causing the young the magician to recoil in pain. 

"That's gotta hurt in the morning." Taichi muttered, glancing at their direction.

"If you're dead, what am I going to do?! I am nothing without you!" Tomoyo screamed, shaking the boy by his shoulders. "Think carefully Eriol!"

"….you'll get hurt…"

"Then let's get hurt together…." Tomoyo threw herself into the boy's arms and together they held each other in a tight and unbreakable embrace.

"Awww…how sweet…I think I am going to be sick." Cried the Black magician, shifting a gloved arm from her hips and over her chest to cross her arms. 

"So get out of here if you are going to be sick!" Tomoyo glared back at Cassidy. "Personally in my opinion, I think YOU are the one who's sick." 

"Oh really?" 

Natasha was starting to hate the new transfer student already. She was a total different girl in battle. For once, her voice was low and deep **(A/N: Think, Renamon's voice which is low and deep.) and its sound waves were kept at monotone level and each words were sugar coated with calmness. It was like the cry of death for any Cardcaptor who dared to step in her line of tasks. **

The Black Illusionist's glance then shifted from the reincarnation of Clow and his girl towards Natasha and Taichi. Taichi could feel the ends of his hair rise as the older girl casts them one of a look similar to those Kai always wore on his face – that eerily calm look. The two watched as Cassidy's blue no, cold silver eyes pierced through Taichi's warm brown and Natasha's gentle green ones. 

**_'I thought her eyes were blue in colour.'_** Natasha thought silently. She had knew Cassidy from childhood, that happy bouncy red head girl who was always picked on by the other kids in their small neighbourhood town, That gentle girl with a terrible weakness for Maths…somehow or rather, Natasha felt that this wasn't the old Cassidy that she knew. **_'Just like her eyes…it changed from a shade of blue into a cold shade of grey…just like her personality now….'_**

While Natasha & Taichi, Tomoyo & Eriol are busy dealing with The Black Illusionist and her partner, Sakura, Syaoran, Kleo and Kero sneaked off quietly to search for the Metal Card.

"It's around here somewhere." Kero murmured. "The Sensation is extremely clear around this area." 

Kleo nodded in agreement. "It could be because this card is attracted to Dark and negative energy and we have two Black Magicians in this area."

"We could use her as the bait." Sakura suggested.

"Yeh…when done, we could dispose her into the ocean and make her into a REAL fish bait." Syaoran crossed his arms. "Oh and we could make that Kai guy a bait for the blue whale. He's blue right? So he would make a tasty treat for the whales."

"Or for the Piranhas, hopefully." Sakura giggled and lightly whap her boyfriend's messy brown head with the edge of her staff.

"That is if the Piranhas, whales or sharks don't swim off upon their sight of those two." A different voice boomed behind the two lovers…er….4 lovers **(Count in Kero and Kleo please?!)**.

"Who the hell may you be?!" Kai yelled into the pitch black. 

**_'This should be an interesting sight…'_** Eriol thought, scanning the pitch blackness with his violet eyes. **_'Whoever this fellow is, he must have no fear of the Black Illusionist. Obviously she is distracted. So is her partner.' _**

A teenager about the age of 17 stepped out from behind Sakura and Syaoran. He didn't wore any fancy battle outfits or carry an AK -24 loaded gun like weapon like Kai. Instead, he had a headphone set slung over his neck and he wore loose clothes. Under his left arm was graffiti decorated skateboard. 

Any normal passer by could've regarded him as those badass no rule, no mercy skaters that hangs out in the endless rows of alleyways of streets, practicing stunts on their skateboards to the tune of rock hard metal or hip hop music. 

Skaters as they might call it.

But what in the world was THIS skater doing in the middle of THEIR battle!?

"…Hoshi." A surprised word from Cassidy's lips broke the night's cold and uneasy silence.

"At your service," Hoshi's notorious grin and voice seemed to put the Black Illusionist at an uneasy pace.  

"Oh great.....we're only here to catch a clow card. We're not here for some sort of reunion day!" Kleo grumbled and shot a dirty look at Hoshi.

"I'd rather go through Yue's final Judgement Day all over again then this Reunion Day." Sakura replied back in an uneasy and shaky voice.

"You can count me in on that." Syaoran wrapped an arm protectively over Sakura's waist. "Even though Yue could whip my butt in magic and martial arts any day, I'd rather be up in that Radio Tower fighting him over for the judgement of the cards." 

"HEADS UP!" Eriol yelled, snapping the group back to reality.

A blue beam of magic rays shot through a nearby bush and headed straight towards Sakura!

"WATCH OUT!" Natasha screamed. "… Tear Card, refrain from your previous fears and accept raw powers from my tears! FREEZE!" 

Calling upon the Freeze Card, Natasha managed to freeze the magic that came from the bush for some time.

"…holy Clow Reed….that was too close!" Kero panted and flew over to comfort a badly shaken Sakura.

Syaoran couldn't agree more with the 'stuff animal'. Drawing out his Lasen Board, Syaoran could clearly confirmed that the source of that magic did came from the area behind the large rose bush.

Natasha gestured for the 'good guys' to follow her quietly. Together, they crept into the thorny rose bush and true enough; the Metal card was standing right before them.

"Easy does it, this baby here's a negative card." Taichi warned the group as Natasha got ready to seal it. 

The metal looked just as eerie as its name sounded. The spirit wore a long coat made out of aluminium metal that goes down to her feet, metal tank top inside and metal pants. In her left hand, she held a weird metal staff and on her face was an emotionless expression. No one could tell if it was a happy card or not. 

"Sakura! Come here!" Natasha called out, loud enough for Sakura to hear. "We'll seal this card together!"

Sakura nodded and walked beside Natasha as she listened to her sister's instructions carefully.

"What we're supposed to do is chant our own chant in unison so that the Metal card when sealed, divides into two!" Natasha explained.

"…geez…splitting yourself into two upon sealing? That's gonna hurt." Sakura giggled as she got her staff out ready.

"Hurry up with ya?!" Eriol called out. "The Black Illusionist is gonna seal this one herself if you don't!"

"Sides, I think that Metal card's getting away!" True to Tomoyo's words, the freezing effect on the Metal Card was starting to wear off and Metal Card was already gaining more muscle movement.

"I call upon the strengths of love, ancient grace from distant above, Clow Card, release all your former fears, and accept new powers from my tears, under the name of Natasha! Rebirth! Tear Card!" Natasha chanted.

"I call upon the powers of my star, ancient forces near and far, Clow Card, discard all your former might and draw your power from my light, under the name of Sakura! Rebirth! Star Card!" Sakura chanted at the same time.

Instantly, the magical circle of Clow appeared beneath their feet as positive energy sealed the Metal Card. The group could feel the warmth and comfort of the magical circle as it drew out within the area they're in.

When both mistresses ended their respective chant, Metal spirit returned and divided itself to two and both returned to the mistress's hands.

"My first card capture… It was a blast!" Natasha danced in joy.

"You can say that again." Eriol grinned as he playfully patted Sakura's and Natasha's head. "After all, these two are the world's most powerful magicians-"

"That would never happen." A low voice caused them to spring out of their celebration mood. "It is I who will be the most powerful magician…soon…" The Black Illusionist spoke calmly but firmly. There wasn't even a hint of anger or irritation in her voice.

"Aren't you angry?" Taichi asked bluntly. 

"….what is the point of getting all so worked up?" Questioned the Dark magician. "Being hot headed when you are a cardcaptor isn't a very wise thing to do. Furthermore, Metal Card is being captured already by those two midgets-"

"HEY! I BET IF YOU TAKE THOSE HIGH HEELS OFF, YOU'RE JUST AS SHORT AS I AM!" Sakura clenched her fists and gritted her teeth even though she knew that Cassidy would probably stand a good 2 feet above her; barefoot. 

Cassidy ignored Sakura and continued her sentence. "And on top of that, as much as I hate to admit it, I am growing tired and the night is getting old and my powers are growing weaker. If I cannot capture the metal card….I will make an exception."

"…a what?!" the group exclaimed.

"Exception…" Cassidy repeated. "I cannot get home empty handed."

"MATTE NE!" Before Natasha could even finish her sentence, she heard a low chanting from The Black Illusionist. 

No one could make out what she was chanting but all they knew was that she was talking directly to a small black choker with a small skull symbol in her hand. The chant was short yet dark but very soon, Cassidy unleashed a large scythe. 

"……May death roam upon the heads of thee?" Taichi gulped upon the sight of the Black Scythe their enemy held in her hands as he hid behind Eriol. "WE'RE GONNA-"

"Fuckin die." Eriol calmly finished off his sentence for him as Taichi clanged onto  the back of his blue robes so tightly to the point that Eriol thought that the garment would just gave way. **((Editor: DROP THE ROBE! DROP THE ROBE!!!!!! O.o; *sweatbeads* lalala…)) **"And I thought Death card was scary looking in the tarot decks."

"You're telling me that. At least the pictures of death in the tarots don't have an illustration of an old bat." Natasha muttered sarcastically. 

Cassidy didn't seemed to pay attention to whatever they were saying though. Sakura gazed up at the large Scythe – deadly it may seemed but she couldn't help thinking how well it suited the Black Magician. It was long like Eriol's staff and the head of the scythe was made out of pure sharp steel. The unforgiving look of the cold, grey steel head was sharp and curved; fit to slash the heads of humans and animals with great ease and swiftness. Metal chains wrapped around the handles of the scythe. It seemed that metal chains was now part of Cassidy's body now, every movements and steps she took seemed to be accompanied by the faint yet mysterious sounds of clinking chains. 

Sakura couldn't contain the shiver that ran through her little spine, violent images of her and her love one being slashed and dissected by the Black Illusionist's scythe was just too vivid. Each imagined scene was generously coated by fresh red blood and clear screams of agony, the horrible melody of death and destruction. Distorted images of her friends began to cloud her mind as she tried her best to look away from the scythe.

"SAKURA!"  Sakura snapped back to reality upon Syaoran's voice. Blinking, she found herself on her knees, sweaty and pale. A tall shadow loomed over her petite frame. 

Stumbling, Sakura edged away from Cassidy as she drew nearer. Chains clinked as she swept over towards the sweaty little girl.

"SAKURA!" Syaoran yelled and took a step forward but found his pathway blocked by Kai who was heavily armed with his gunblade.

Helpless, the group could only watch as Cassidy raised her Scythe up. "Upon the dark forces of doom, through shadows of distrusted gloom, upon our foresighted agreement, I hereby declare under the name of the Black Illusionist to roam back into the darkness!"

"What is she trying to do?! Seal Sakura?!" Syaoran was confused. 

"Heh…you'll see soon." Kai smirked.

"RETURN! FLY CARD!" commanded Cassidy to her raised Scythe. 

Sakura gasped as the Fly card zoomed out of her clow book and towards Cassidy who strike it with her Scythe. Upon the cold steel's touch, the card undergoes dramatic changes. 

The once familiar red background and Clow symbol was gone, it was just a black and dark purple card now and the name 'Sakura' was changed to 'CASSIDY'.

"Thanks a lot; I hope you don't mind FLYING WITHOUT WINGS." Cassidy smirked.

"Hey you old witch! You can't just take Fly card away from me!" Sakura screamed. 

"Oh yes I can." Cassidy replied calmly. "And for your information, I am not old." 

"Have you forgotten me so easily in the midst of your excitement?" 

"Hoshi.." Cassidy's voice suddenly lost its calm edge. 

"Oh man…I forgot all about that skater peep who was barging into my topic of piranhas and sharks earlier." Syaoran said as Hoshi made his way towards the dark magician.

Silence swept over the group and tension was high in the surrounding, forming a thick layer of uneasiness over the air. A faint mental cry of mystery hung over the thick layer of uneasiness and high tension.

"…Hoshi…how did you return..?" Cassidy slowly backed away from the skater. "I thought I sealed you in the dungeons, far away from the cries of magic…"

"Yeah Hoshi…spill it…How'd you ever managed to get your ass out of there?" Kai interrupted, lowering his gunblade from the 'good guys'. "I mean…the dungeon is guarded by one of the strongest magic ever, probably stronger then those of Clow Reed's."

"Hah! I have my own ways… like, Cassidy here; place a spell that magic from the inside cannot destroy…" Hoshi smiled evilly.

"No…" Cassidy replied, silver eyes widened in shock.

"I summoned **_YOU_** in your sleep to get me out…" Hoshi said, casually. 

"NO WAY!"

"WAY!" Hoshi smirked.

**_'How could I ever let my guard down like that!?'_** Cassidy scolded herself silently deep in the shadowy conscience of her mind. 

"I'm not buying that piece of junk." Kai shot a questioning look at Hoshi. "Even if you did manage to escape, your energy level would be down to those of an ant. You came in here without a single scratch."

"Simple. Both of us created a bond…an agreement when we first met, which was in the laboratory after her reincarnation that all her magic will not be against me in any ways, though my magic from inside the dungeon couldn't destroy it at all." Hoshi explained, remembering the bitter bits of memory from the past.

Fresh thoughts and facts crashed into Kai's head, hitting his brain and mind painfully like a large metal hammer.

"…You don't suppose…" Kai drew back in horror. "Cassidy met you first before she did with me, and created an agreement in magic?!" 

"…yes Kai.." Cassidy hung her head down and leaned her slim body against her Scythe. "What you said was true…the first person I met and trusted wasn't you…It was Hoshi….That was why I couldn't create a bond in magic through you because my original magic is bonded through Hoshi here…and unless he breaks that bond….I am powerless when It comes to magic bonding…"

"One thing confuses me though." Cassidy interrupted the silence. "How can my magic STILL be against you!? Are you stronger then me?"

"I know you are more powerful then me Cassidy, speaking in terms of power, you are like 10 notches above me but the reason why your magic refuse to act against me even if I wanted it to is because you're in love with me and if a mistress falls in love with her guardian…"

"Voltaire never told me the consequences of falling in love with a guardian…." Cassidy replied surprised. 

"Guardian!?" Kai screamed, almost crushing Hoshi's spinal cord. "Whose Guardian might you be?!"

"…Cassidy."

"…..Please tell me that I am dreaming." Kai groaned.

"..w..w..why didn't you tell me that y..you're my guardian!?"

"Voltai-"

"Don't use that old fart as an excuse!" Cassidy clenched the handles of her Scythe tightly.

"I didn't mean not to tell you either because, we shared so many things together, shared our secrets and we were honest to each other. I didn't tell you I was your guardian because; I didn't want to hurt you… Until HE came that changed OUR lives till' now…" Hoshi pointed out accusingly at Kai who was startled.

"You were head-over-heels for him, and you can't even stop talking about him when we're on our walks… Then, came the day that really broke my heart, that you two were arranged for marriage and a mission you two have to accomplish… together…" Hoshi sighed, feeling a tear trickling down his pale cheek.

"Hoshi…" Cassidy felt like kicking the lights out of Voltaire for doing this to her but then again…She loved Kai even more and Hoshi was..no….IS her guardian!

But slowly…her sadness turned into anger. Fresh waves of violent intentions swept over her body as she took on a new firm tone. 

"Demo, you hurt me for not telling and you lied to me about everything you told me about yourself! How could you!" the upset magician position her staff in a manner that instantly told everyone that she was going to cast a spell upon Hoshi. A spell that would really affect him…inside out…

No one could distinguish the powerful spell that she chanted either. Eriol's best guessed was that it was in another language.  

In the process, Hoshi grinned evilly but accept the spell. What he's not aware of is that Kai was watching him and he knew what's going on when Cassidy chanted out the last sentence. Then, immense lights surrounded them and Hoshi was now stunned, whether fake or not, but to them, it was more then enough prove that it was real.  Upon the sight of the Black Illusionist, he somehow knew what he was supposed to do. Instantly, he got down to his hands and knees and bowed down to her the way servants bowed down to their emperors.  He was to be her guardian in her twisted quest for all the Sakura and Tear cards. 

From the beckoning backs of dark shadows, Kai stood still and watched silently. Somehow or rather, he didn't trust the new Hoshi. He didn't want to trust him and he never liked him in the first place anyways.

"How could you do that to him?" Natasha cried, in the arms of her admirer, a blushing Taichi. "He had to keep you knowing from the truth! He didn't mean to hurt you either!"

"She's right, though he's your dark guardian now; he is still the Hoshi that we all know from inside…" Taichi defended.

"Whoever he is, you have no right to do it…" Eriol shouted.

"How mean of you to do it too." Tomoyo cried

"I was never nice to begin with." Cassidy replied in a flat tone. 

With another swift turn, she faced Eriol. "I have my own rights to do whatever I wish. You might be the reincarnation of Clow Reed but you're powerless now that you're stuck in a kid's body."

"And so are you."  Eriol smirked calmly. "I bet without that Scythe, your magic is comparable to those of an ant." 

"Oh really? I guess you do not know the REAL me yet so don't you dare jump to conclusions." Shot the dark magician back.

"Real you? What the hell do you mean by that?" Eriol frowned and scanned the red head. "You meant to say that you're a reincarnation too?"

"No duh," Cassidy gripped the handles of her Scythe tightly.

**_'A reincarnation…..but who is she in her previous life?!'_** Syaoran thought. 

"…Remember how we used to argue back at the well in Hong Kong long ago..?" Cassidy broke the silence.

Eriol's head almost rocketed into the night air above. "…Madoushi."

Cassidy nodded silently. All cried in disbelief, excluding Natasha, Taichi and Kleo.

 "No wonder your presence felt familiar…" Kero said.

"I can't take this shit anymore…" Natasha released a card, "Tear Card! Refrain from your previous fears and accept raw powers from my tears! MOVE! Send us to Sakura's abundance!"

In a blink of an eye, the group disappeared in thin air leaving a not-surprised Cassidy and Kai…

Eh? Wait... Where's Hoshi?!

"Where's Hoshi?" Kai asked, wincing at the mention of his name.

"I sent him to follow the brats in a form of a bug…" Cassidy quickly replied. 

Time seemed to freeze between the two as Cassidy revert her Scythe back into a choker which she wore on her neck. 

"…Let's go home…" She said slowly, looking at Kai's crimson eyes. 

"…..fine…..let's go."  Kai shrugged emotionless and strode forward, past Cassidy.

The Dark magician girl stared ahead at the setting moon. Daybreak was approaching soon and the once proud, glittering moon began to fade. She watched as Kai went on walking without another walk, leaving her to trail along behind…alone and guilty.

**_First the good news  
it's gonna feel very nice  
then the bad news  
you gotta pay a heavy price  
rip tide, we slide we ride on a deep forbidden sea  
under we go - o so slow  
and you're hanging onto me  
and I say  
oh oh one more addiction in my world  
oh one more connection to let go  
oh flowing down the river  
out of sight forever (from my world)  
  
it's the only thing I know how to do  
I reject you  
but I can't follow through  
I'd forget you  
but you'd end up tappin' on my back door  
somehow I lost myself  
in a tunnel long and black  
somewhere, at the end, I pretend  
there's a way of turning back  
  
take a breath  
let it out  
all the things you frown about are meaningless of course,  
unless you're doing this for real I guess  
I meant to but  
I don't know what  
is in the way and could I say  
it's you I bet  
I won't forget  
maybe I'm not ready yet_**

**_To be continued…._**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kai: I hate her… How could she do this to me!

Cass: ^^; I told you, I didn't mean it.

Tala: -_- You always mean what you say, Cassidy.

Max: Natasha must be kirei in this story… from the complete descriptions of her… *drools*

Natasha: o.o I better run away from him sooner or later…

Taichi: Don't worry… Ta-da! Taichi Yagami is here! *hugs Natasha tight*

Natasha: *chokes*

Taichi: Oh! Gomen… *kisses her neck*

Max: 0.0* ß *blows up* How dare you kiss her like that! 

Taichi: *being pulled by a blowing up Max Mizuhara*

Natasha: Nani? Taichi? *watches her two admirers killing the lights out of each other*

Cassidy: *hands a cup of tea* Tea Nat?  
Natasha: Hai! *sits casually, watching the fight*

Kai: -_- That also they don't bother… Insane humans…

Tala: Now you're saying the lovely words… Life is hard. Damn Hard!

P.S The song at the end of this chapter is called "One more addiction" sung by Natalie Imbruglia! SHE ROCKS! ^-^


	4. Saturday Night Fever

Kasumi Ichijouji Normal Kasumi Ichijouji 2 82 2003-04-15T12:14:00Z 2003-04-15T12:14:00Z 1 3560 20297 USS Starship Voyager 169 47 23810 10.2625 Cass: ^^ Ahhh…we moved forward to Saturday night on Sakura's date at Li's. ^____^

Akira: x.X This chapter's gonna suck then!

Cass: NAZE?!

Akira: ALL THE STUPID MUSH!

Cass: . YEH! But Natasha loves it ^-^ Just a warning here, this whole fic has some sappy and extremely mushy scenes inside. I don't read or write any sappy things but Nat does. I only write bittersweet items. =p

Anywho…..er….on with the baka disclaimer of doom: We do not own CCS, Beyblade, Digimon or any other animes that may pop up in here! 

Previous Chapter:

"…Let's go home…" She said slowly, looking at Kai's crimson eyes. 

"…fine…let's go." Kai shrugged emotionless and strode forward, past Cassidy.

The Dark magician girl stared ahead at the setting moon. Daybreak was approaching soon and the once proud, glittering moon began to fade. She watched as Kai went on walking without another walk, leaving her to trail along behind…alone and guilty.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter title: Saturday night fever

Done by: Natasha Peterson

Edited by: Evil Cassidy

~*~ Saturday, the night for Sakura's date with Syaoran ~*~

~ Sakura's house ~

"Ah! Sakura, this is so perfect for you!" Tomoyo squealed, starry-eyed.

"Err… Tomoyo, don't you think it is too showy?" Sakura sweatdropped.

Tomoyo have chosen to stay in Sakura's home for one reason… 

Tonight is Sakura's day, her date with the school's hottie, Syaoran Li. She felt so nervous that she didn't know what to wear on that particular night so she called Tomoyo to come down and help but, it ended up with Tomoyo over doing it as usual. Tomoyo immediately came over after receiving Sakura's phone call with her whole closet. While in the other room, Natasha was really nervous because since Sakura is going for a date with Syaoran, Taichi and her are left alone taking care of the house.

Throughout the years, Taichi and Natasha have made a bond too hard to tear apart. Both of them are secretly in love with each other for the past years when they first laid eyes on each other since they were young. Though they masked their expressions from the love they had, they couldn't bring themselves to confess to each other for fear of being pushed away. But tonight, to them, is the perfect time for them to confess. Neither did the two know that their confession will lead to another problem…

Mizuhara Max, a classmate of Sakura, the cheery blonde transfer student from Canada, whom was seated right at the back of the class, had been watching the group right after they came back from the park. He didn't know a thing about their capture but he just happened to pass by Sakura's house after a night's study at the library nearby and he happened to see Natasha inside. 

But previously, even before Max saw Natasha, he had his heart set on Sakura. She was her night and day and would do anything for her until along came little Syaoran who took Sakura away from Max before he could even counter a move on his own chessboard. 

Checkmate.

The queen was surrounded and taken away by the opposite party. 

Game end.

Sakura Kinomoto had her eyes set on Syaoran Li and no one else could change that bond she had with him now.

Sakura finally made her way down the stairs and waited anxiously for her prince charming to arrive and pick her up for their special dinner. Syaoran had planned it all ahead ever since he had asked her out for a date. 

Then, came the inevitable, the doorbell rang…

Once…

Twice…

Sakura ran up to the door hurriedly, almost tripping over her dress in process. A chestnut haired boy wearing a comfortable tuxedo, complete with black polished shoes was at the front door. In his hands was a fancy bouquet of cherry blossoms. Sakura's knees could only melt but her beauty took Syaoran's breath away. She wore a pink spaghetti dress that reveals her great posture right down to her ankles and showed her curves very well. She wore a fluffy pink scarf and placed it around her neck. Her hair is tied up neatly in a French bun with tiny pearls around the bun and bangs resting on her pure silky face. She smiled at her forever-handsome Syaoran as she blush crimson red, whilst Syaoran drooled at the sight of his princess. He too, blushed but their trance was interrupted by a feminine squeal that echoed throughout the whole house…

"Kawaii!!! The two of you looked great together! I shouldn't miss this for the world!" Tomoyo squealed with a camcorder in hand.

"Tomoyo-chan, please, I want to have some quality time with Syaoran here. Don't disturb? Onegai tomodachi?" Sakura begged causing Syaoran to blush harder by her sweet words.

Tomoyo could just moan from how much action she could've record for her friend to treasure for her lifetime. But Sakura is her true best friend, she respected her wish and she soon left the house as she boarded the awaiting limo outside. Sakura smiled as she watched her friend being driven away. Then her gaze stopped at a pair of amber eyes staring back at her.

"Ano… Shall we proceed?" Syaoran asked, bowing and extending his arm for her to hold on to as he led her to his car.

"Sure! I wonder where we're going." Sakura wondered.

"Haha! You'll see my dear princess of the stars!" Syaoran complimented, making Sakura blush crimson by his words.

Soon after, the vehicle drove away… leaving an auburn haired girl and boy alone in the house…((Cass: NO HENTAI! -.-'))

"There goes my sister on her first date." Natasha sighed. "Look's like the house's all ours now for the night. What do you want to do, huh, Tai-kun?"

"Hmm… we could go to the movies?" Taichi added, blushing harder.

"Sure! No scary ones though…" Natasha shivered but was comforted by strong arms hugging her waist. "Ano… Taichi…"

"Hmm?" Taichi doesn't seem to realise what he's doing but just held on to her tiny waist.

"I… I…" the words just couldn't come out of her mouth but suddenly… 

As she felt warm lips on hers, she closed her eyes. When the lips parted, she opened her eyes again to meet a pair of brown ones gazing at her.

"Ano… I… I… Gomen!" Taichi just came back to his senses and turned around quickly to hide his blush as he is now a human tomato.

Natasha just giggled at his action. She grabbed his arm and she just sprang to him and kissed him again. Taichi was shocked by the sudden action but accepted it as he hugged her waist while she held onto his neck. Her knees were melting by the kiss. She felt comfort, love, care and warmth. That was what drew her to him. His care and concern and his love for her was what held her up to her spirits. It was a long one and it was really passionate. Natasha moaned as Taichi deepened the kiss that totally knocked her knees out causing her to fall on top of Taichi. They parted and they were in a sort of an unpleasant position that caused them to blush hard and stand different positions.

"That was not my intentions…" Natasha giggled.

"Neither mine too…" Taichi chuckled. "So… does that mean? You and I… ano…"

"Hai! We're officially together!" Natasha again sprang up towards Taichi and planted another kiss to him. 

She moaned for it to be deeper but was interrupted by a voice that echoed throughout the empty house…

"Get a room!"

"K-kleo?" Natasha blushed, "Did you-"

"Yeah! I did! And I have seen enough! Actually… more than enough! Though, it was very mushy, I think it was damn kawaii!" Kleo danced around with joy.

"She's possessed by Tomoyo…" Taichi sweatdropped, causing Natasha to giggle.

"Hey! Watch that mouth lover boy!" Kleo bossed.

Taichi blushed making the females giggle.

"Go Kleo… Keroberos is waiting!" Natasha giggled, pointing to a drooling Keroberos beside Kleo.

"H-h-hi K-k-k-kleo…" Kero stuttered.

"Uh… Hi!" Kleo greeted.

"Ah! Love at first sight!" Taichi teased causing Kleo and Kero blush.

"IT WAS NOT!!" Kleo defended.

"It is now…" Keroberos said, dreamily.

Soon after, Taichi and Natasha walked outside to the garden, hand in hand leaving the two 'great' guardians to themselves. They had never felt this much for each other before and they really want to treasure the most out of it. As they walked out, they watched as many shooting stars zoomed across the blue sky filled with twinkling stars that twinkled beautifully. Soon, both of them sat down on a cherry-blossom tree that has bloomed to its fullest.

Natasha sat between Taichi's legs as she felt warmth surrounding her under the stars. Taichi on the other hand, hugged her body as if she was his teddy bear. As they watch the stars, they soon found a slow shooting star brighter than any other they had seen.

"Nat, wanna make a wish?" Taichi whispered into her ear making her giggle playfully.

Natasha nodded and soon she voiced out her wish.

"I wish for us to stay together… for eternity…" Natasha whispered.

"I wish for us to BE together for eternity…" Taichi added as he turned his angel around and planted a passionate kiss that he has never given before.

It was filled with love and passion that Natasha moaned for it to be deeper, and so, he deepened it… making her whole body melt by so much love. 

"Do you like that?" Taichi chuckled softly, not interrupting their romantic night.

"Like it? I loved it!" Natasha spoke. "Demo…"

"What is it?" Taichi asked feeling concerned as he gazed into her emerald pools.

"Can I have another?" Natasha asked playfully.

"Sure…" Taichi then kissed her again.

Suddenly, they heard rustling noises from the nearby bush. Closing her eyes, she scanned the bushes.

"It's not a magic source…" Natasha spoke.

"Wait here…" Taichi then walked to the bushes and opened them up to find… 

"Who are you? Were you here the whole time??" getting a little angry.

"Yes I was. And how dare you do that to her!" The 'spy' got up and walked to Natasha but was blocked by Taichi.

"Leave her alone!" Taichi shouted, "Who are you?"

"Max, Max Mizuhara. Your classmate, the one that sits at the back of the class!" Max shouted back.

"M-m-max?" Natasha stuttered. "How'd you find me?"

"I was just walking by and found you and Sakura inside… So I thought of dropping by but then Sakura came rushing down the stairs looking beautiful as ever! But she went out with the gaki she blabs on and on about!" Max clenched his fists. "Then, I saw you, at the top of the stairs… Twice as prettier as her! Then, HE came! Hugging you and touching you without MY permission!"

"WHAT? YOUR PERMISSION? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Taichi screamed.

"What permission? I don't belong to you…" Natasha spoke softly, averting her eyes from Max.

"Oh yes you do…" Max moved closer to Natasha as he gazed into her eyes. 

"When I laid eyes on you, I knew that we were meant to be together… FOREVER!" He then hugged Natasha, causing her to choke severely.

"S-st-stop! Y-y-y-you-you're h-h-h-hurt-hurting m-m-m-me!" Natasha choked.

"But I'm in love-" Max was going to say the last words when he was knocked out by an impact on his right cheek.

Natasha coughed hard as she fell to the ground on her knees.

"You okay?" Taichi asked, holding her up.

"… I'm fine… Thanks a lot…" Natasha spoke softly in between coughs as both of them went inside the house and slowly up to Natasha's room, leaving a pretty knocked out Max Mizuhara lying on the luscious grass in the backyard.

~*~ Sakura and Syaoran ~*~

They have been driving for quite some time now and they haven't spoken any words to each other and both were aching inside to speak but their nervousness overtook them.

"You look great tonight!" Syaoran nervously voiced out, cutting the annoying silence between them.

"Hmm? Oh! You too! You look better if you didn't comb your hair!" Sakura giggled. "But you still look the most handsome guy ever in school!"

"T-t-thank you…" Syaoran blushed. "Ah! We're here…"

Syaoran then put the brakes on and opened the car door and walked quickly to his angel as he opened the door for her to alight. He then extended his hand for her to hold onto as they walked towards the building.

"Where are we?" Sakura gazed in awe at the majestic beauty of the restaurant, or was it a mansion?

"It's a surprise… only if you close your eyes!" Syaoran slid behind Sakura and closed her eyes with his hands.

"Your hands are warm…" Sakura commented as she held to his hand as well, making both of them blush as they stepped into the building.

When they were inside, Syaoran slowly let go of his hand. Sakura then opened her eyes as she was awed by the beauty of the building. There were so much furniture and the room they were in is extremely huge, it could roughly fit a whole community… but, the whole room has only the two of them, and some other servants standing with great posture.

"Syaoran-kun, where are we?" Sakura asked as she twirled around the living room.

"This? Hah! This is my second home…" Syaoran chuckled at her childishness.

"Your second home…" Sakura thought for awhile. "YOUR SECOND HOME?! You didn't tell me you have another house THIS big…"

"I kept it quite low haven't I?" Syaoran laughed. "C'mon, dinner is ready…"

Syaoran then led Sakura to a dining table that is quite long, filled with different kinds of Japanese food. He led Sakura to her seat and ushered her to sit down. Soon after, he parted to his seat at the opposite side of the large table. Snapping his fingers, servants dressed in neat uniforms came out from every angle from the large kitchen and started serving the couple with the finest silverware and drink.

Then, they both began to eat, though quiet but peacefully. After their dinner, there was soft music being heard in the living room. Syaoran didn't quite expect this and it has caused Sakura to misunderstand.

Wei, Syaoran's personal butler walked up to Syaoran and whispered into his ear. "Why don't you ask her to dance with you?"

Syaoran's face turned into 78 shades **(((Nat: o.o why 78? Why not 100? Cass: o.o;; dunnu… Nat: *anime faints*)))** of red as he nervously got up. Suddenly, it had seemed that his legs had turned to butter as he made his way to Sakura.

"Ano… May I ask the lovely lady for a dance with me?" Syaoran bowed politely, extending his shaky hand.

"Why… Thank you my dear sweet man… I'd love too!" Sakura answered sweetly as she took his hand and was led to the LARGE living room that had a LARGE dancefloor. "This is getting better and better… I loved the dinner, Syaoran-kun. I loved the place… I loved the food… and… I-"

"Shh… just dance…" Syaoran cut her off as he placed his finger onto her lips while they began dancing to the soft music.

The dance went on for quite a while but it was romantic as it lasted. The two young couples danced until Sakura's foot started to ache. So they ended their dance by taking a stroll to the backyard where a large garden was.

"Cherry-blossom trees!!" Sakura danced around with glee by so much beauty surrounding her.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Syaoran asked, as he chuckled softly to his angel.

"Beautiful? It's TWICE AS BEAUTIFUL!!" Sakura danced around when her gaze stopped at a pair of amber eyes. 

There was silence as they continued to stare in each others dreamy eyes.

"Sakura…" Syaoran stepped forward. "I've been meaning to tell you something…"

"What is it?" Sakura stepped forward making them an inch from each other.

"I… I… I love you…" Syaoran then turned away, hiding his blush and embarrassment. **((Cass: Duh Gaki!**** HOW CAN YOU GET EMBARRASED BY TELLING YOUR GIRL YOUR LOVE? You're lousy -.-' Reviewers and audience: *glared at Cass* Cass: ^^;;; gomen…*))**

"I love you too… Syaoran-kun…" Sakura pulled Syaoran's arm and turned him around to plant a kiss on his chocolate flavoured lips. Syaoran was stunned by her sudden action but he accepted it as he deepened it, causing Sakura moaned for it to be deeper. **((Cass: *duck tapes Impmon the hentai muse at this point* Oh no you don't! NO HENTAI HERE….until it comes to my chapter. Hehehehe. Nat: O.O))**

In the background, Wei was watching his master having the love of his life love him the same he to her **(understood that?)**. A tear trickled down his cheeks as he remembered bitter bits of memory from his hurtful past, but he soon brushed it off. He took another look at the couple watching the stars… together and having a good time with each other's company while he walked away to his room where he locked it soon after.

"Thank you, Syaoran-kun. For inviting me to dinner in your beautiful abundance of your second home… I loved everything you have here… and-"

"I love you too…" Syaoran cut her off as he planted another kiss, though short but very, very, passionate that melted Sakura's knees, literally.

"How'd you know I was going to say that?" Sakura giggled after they broke apart from their kiss.

"Because… I'm a very handsome looking guy and a hottie from school!" Syaoran teased but was being playfully jabbed on his stomach by his giggling auburn haired angel.

"Dream on…" Sakura teased back. "But dream this!" Sakura kissed him again **(Natasha: Ya know, there's so much kissing scenes huh?** ***dodges knives from S+S readers*)** as she embraced herself to him.

She moaned **((Cass: NATASHA! STOP MAKING THEM MOAN! IMPMON IS GETTING WISE IDEAS IN HIS HEAD! Nat: *raises her hand in defence* o.o;; okay okay…))** for him to deepen it and so he did. After such a romantic dinner, Sakura has to leave which is a sad sight for Syaoran, so he decided to send her back home.

When they reached to Sakura's house, they saw Kleoberos and Keroberos glaring at each other. Sakura giggled as she kissed Syaoran goodnight and parted to her room. Syaoran then bade goodbye and he soon drove off to his own home.

Sakura flopped onto her bed as she smiled and smiled about her perfect evening without magic of any sort. She then heard a knock from her door and she automatically knew it was Natasha by her strong blue aura **(Natasha: *starry-eyed* I LOVE THE BLUE COLOUR AND BOYBAND BLUE!! THEY RULE! *Cass can be heard yelling "NO THEY DON'T! LINKIN PARK RULES!" in the background* Nat: o.o;;; err… go on reading…). **

"Had fun nee-san?" Natasha giggled at her sister.

"Fun? It was romantic AND fun!" Sakura stood up and danced around with joy. "And… how about you and **_him_**huh?"

"Him? Who?" Natasha stepped back nervously.

"Oh c'mon sis! Taichi… the one that had auburn hair, dreamy brown eyes and very handsome too…" Sakura teased, stepping forward to her sister.

"Oh… Him… Well, I had a great time and twice as romantic as YOURS! Haha!" Natasha teased back but was pulled by her sister to Sakura's bed.

"Mine is the best and you know it!" Sakura playfully jabbed her sister's stomach as they continued playing for quite awhile.

"Though romantic, it was quite tragic at one moment…" Natasha stopped as she thought about Max.

"Max huh?" Sakura sighed. "He used to bug me…But not anymore!" Sakura smiled in glee as she continued throwing pillows at her sister.

"But, he's bugging me now… he was about to say the three words when Taichi punched him. Luckily though!" Natasha sighed in relief. 

"You okay now?" Sakura asked in concern.

"Hmm? Of course I am… if not! Would I still do… THIS!" Natasha threw a pillow right at Sakura's face as they continued giggling and playing until a knock was heard.

"C-c-come i-i-in!" Sakura spoke between laughter.

"Hey girls…" the voice greeted that caused the two to stop playing.

"Hey Tai…" Natasha greeted back.

"Oooo… Natasha and Taichi sitting in a tree… K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Sakura teased causing the two to blush hard.

Natasha then stood up with a pillow in hand and threw it hard to Sakura, 

"You're gonna get it nee-san! Or should I say… future-wife of LI SYAORAN?!" Natasha and Taichi chuckled lightly as they closed her door softly. Sakura blushed hard but…

"Oh yeah… Oyasumi nasai nee-san…" Natasha walked in and kissed Sakura on her forehead.

Sakura was shocked by her kindness but greeted back, "Oyasumi nasai onee-chan…"

~ Outside Sakura's room ~

Taichi was patiently waiting for his angel to come out of her sister's room so that he can have some more quality time with her. As she stepped out, his eyes were melted by her beauty. Her long auburn hair and most beautiful feature - those emerald eyes, reflected a lot about her character, both inside and outside. That was what drew him even more closely towards her. As she stepped forward to him, he fell on his knees but luckily, a confused Natasha held him up.

"You okay?" Natasha asked.

"Yeah… I'm fine. I just fell because my knees were melting…" Taichi spoke softly.

"Melting? Melting because of what?" Natasha asked, concerned.

"You…" Taichi smiled weakly as he was very tired.

"Oh… Thank you… Do you wanna sleep in my room?" Natasha offered. "Since there's no other extra…"

"Sure… But-" 

"I know… No dirty stuff because of our exams…" Natasha giggled, cutting him off.

~*~ Inside Natasha's room ~*~

After changing into their respective clothes, they flopped onto her bed as they looked into each other's eyes and gave each other a goodnight kiss before turning the other side.

"Tai…" Natasha whispered as she turned around to be looking at his back.

"Yes…" Taichi whispered back as he turned to face his angel.

"Haven't you heard about this legend that if you fall in love with your guardian-"

"I know… If you fall in love with your guardian and end up married, your child will be a magician but with great powers of darkness…" Taichi cut her off.

"Will that happen to us?" Natasha shivered with fear.

"No! It will not! It'll happen to negative guardians or… their master or mistress has negative energy then yes, this will happen. But it'll never happen between us because, I'm a guardian of positive energy and you're a mistress of positive energy too and we'll have a child that'll have strong positive energy because of the combination of our powers." Taichi explained, blushing a little hearing about marriage.

"I hope so…" Natasha blushed hearing about marriage too.

"It'll never happen negatively, dear. Relax… if this happens…" Taichi moved closer as he planted a kiss to her lips. 

"What?" Natasha asked after pulling apart.

"I can't tell you now, ruining your beauty sleep so… sleep now, talk later?" Taichi commented.

Natasha nodded as she planted a kiss that Taichi felt was filled with worry but he changed it as he deepened it with care and love.

"Aishiteru Taichi Yagami…" Natasha spoke softly as she played with his soft brown hair.

"Aishiteru Natasha Peterson…" Taichi spoke softly as he too played with her ever soft auburn hair as both of them drifted to a peaceful sleep.

Natasha: o.o Ya know… There are so much romantic scenes in here huh? *starry-eyed*

Kai: I hate her… *crossing his arms*

Cassidy: C'mon Kai… It's just a story and why would I do that?!?! *hands on her hips*

Tala: Because you love Kenny? *sarcastically*

Cassidy: O.O* WHAT did you say?

Tala: O.o; I was only being sarcastic Cassidy…

Kenny: You love me? *starry-eyed*

Sakura: It was so romantic! 

Syaoran: Of course! Actually Sakura, I really do love you with all my heart! *hugs Sakura's waist*

Sakura: You do? Then-

Daisuke: PRINCESS!!!! YOU LOVE ME DON'T YOU?!?!? *shoved Syaoran away and hugs Sakura tight*

Sakura: *chokes*

Syaoran: DAISUKE!!! GET OFF HER!!!! *bashes up Daisuke with his elements*

Tala: … -.- *dives underneath the table*

Kai: *just stands there like a baka*

**_***please stand by for Daisuke's death execution day by Li Syaoran of the Li Clan***_**

****

**_BANG!_**

****

**_ BOOM!_**

****

**_ SLASH! _**

****

**_ CRACK! _**

****

**_ KA-BLAMO!_**

Natasha: O.O *sighs* THIS will never end…

Taichi: Oh yes it will… *leaned forward to Natasha* I love-

Kero: COME ONE PEOPLE! GET A ROOM WILL YOU! *grumbles*

All those who are in the midst of kissing: *blushed hard and walks to different rooms respectively*

Kero: GOOD!

Tomoyo: *records the scene with glee and giggles*

Akira: oh kami-sama… I HAVE TO WASH MY EYES WHEN I READ THIS! THE MUUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Cass: ignore him -.-' He trains too hard.

Akira: *runs around in circles* 

**_To be continued on chapter 5….._**

****


End file.
